Fruits Basket: A Kidnapping
by MagicWriterK
Summary: Tohru Honda and Machi Kuragi have been kidnapped! And right before their wedding, no less! When Kyo and Yuki find out, thanks to Machi's quick thinking, they are outraged. What will they do to get their fiancees back? And who will get involved?
1. The Kidnapping

**Me: Welcome to my fanfiction! **

**Random person: Hi**

**Me: Well, hello to you! So this fanfiction is about Tohru and Machi. It really annoys me how not many fans have read the Fruits Basket manga, and even less appreciate Machi, or write fanfics about her and Tohru! IF YOU'RE A TRUE FAN, YOU'D READ THE MANGA AND LOVE IT! I TOOK THE TOTAL FRUITS BASKET FANATIC QUIZ IN THE BACK OF THE FIRST FANBOOK (which I own along with all of the DVDs and mangas) AND I GOT 100%!**

**Tohru: While Kim rampages in the background, I'll do the disclaimer! *smiles***

**Haru: MagicWriterK does not own Fruits Basket. Besides, she's a terrible manga drawer, no matter how hard she tries. Instead, she writes the plot, and her cousin draws. **

**Me, Yuki, Machi, Kyo: *glares* I thought Tohru was gonna do the disclaimer! **

**Haru: Oops. *daydreams***

* * *

><p>Tohru and Machi oohed and aahed over the dazzling white gowns, some with lace, some with pearls, some with ribbon.<p>

"This one is adorable!" Tohru gasped, unable to tear her eyes away from a one with it's straps made of thick white ribbon and cherry blossoms made of pearl blooming all over the bodice and a full skirt of silk ending at ankle length.

"This one is the one for me!" Machi exclaimed, gazing at a dress with no sleeves or straps and white lace forming a heart in the middle of the bodice, and a skirt that ended at the knees in the front, but dragged on the floor a bit in the back.

The salesman standing behind them chuckled.

"Would you like to try them on, ladies?" he inquired.

Machi and Tohru excitedly whipped the gowns off the racks and rushed into two dressing rooms next to each other. Moments later, the two young ladies gently pushed the velvet curtains back, and stepped out.

"Wonderful! You two look like you just fell from heaven!" the salesman cried, his gray-tinged black mustache unable to hide his wide smile of approval.

Tohru and Machi faced each other and gave a smile of delight.

"You like magnificent Tohru!" Machi exclaimed.

"You look wonderful too, Machi!" Tohru shrieked, her joy and excitement making her forget to be polite and use the suffix '-san' like she normally did with most people.

But this was Machi, and even though they had only known each other a year, Tohru already thought of Machi as her closest friend, along with Uo and Hana.

"I'm sure Kyo will just adore your dress!" Machi gushed, fumbling in her handbag for her phone. "I MUST send the boys a picture of us!"

Tohru giggled and wrapped her arm around Machi. Together, they smiled for the camera as the salesman snapped a picture of them with Machi's iPhone. Machi thanked the salesman and sent the picture to Yuki, Machi, and Tohru's phones.

"Thank you for your help sir, but we will check with our fiancés, and we'll come back tomorrow for the dresses. " Tohru told the salesman with a bow.

"I understand. I hope to see you soon, young ladies. Have a splendid day!" the salesman replied with a bow of his own.

Machi and Tohru giggled and chatted as they left the store and headed down the street.

"That was so much FUN!" Tohru squealed.

"It was! Let's go do something else before we head home to the apartment. " Machi suggested, referring to the apartment Tohru, Machi, Kyo, and Yuki shared.

Tohru gave a nod of happy approval. They walked further down the street, with no destination except to have fun. They turned street after street, and soon the cute little shops were replaced with boarded-up, filthy buildings. The well-tended trees and plants disappeared, and in there place was shattered wine bottles, old soda cans, and wet plastic bags. Tohru shivered.

"Ummmm...where are we?" Tohru asked.

"I...I think we might be in that abandoned street two blocks behind our apartment building..." Machi replied with more hope than certainty in her voice. With one hand she pulled her iPhone out of her handbag, and with the other she nibbled on her fingernails.

"Maybe I should..." Machi began, but was abruptly cut off by a large sweaty hand covering her mouth.

"Don't move a muscle and you won't get hurt," a gruff voice behind her rumbled.

Machi's eyes widened in absolute terror, but the only worry on her mind as of the moment was her best friend for life and future sister-in-law. She swiveled her head to the left as much as she possibly could with the hand covering her mouth and pinning her to a broad and smelly chest. She was able to catch a glimpse of Tohru in the same position as she. Now that she was sure no harm had befallen her friend, Machi began to take in her surroundings and evaluate the situation. _'Where are we? Who are these big thugs dressed in black? What do they want with us? How did they sneak up on us so quietly? Do they plan to harm us? How are we going to get out go this?!'_ Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Machi saw something green with a pink polka-dots lying on the cement. _**'My phone!'**_ she thought excitedly. _'If I could just reach it...' _Machi stretched her arm, slowly but steadily, so as not to alert her captor. Luckily, at that moment her captor turned to his a compliance and started discussing something in a hushed tone. Machi quietly scooped up her phone. Bringing her phone just inches away from the kidnapper's arm, she worked as fast as she could, knowing this was her only chance. She hit Yuki in her contacts and put the cursor in the little white box. _'What should I say?' _she thought frantically. Precious seconds were slipping away as she just stood there, wasting her only hope of rescue. Suddenly, she had and idea. Her fingers flying over the screen, she began to type.

Tohru stared at Machi, as her friend typed away without those awful men noticing. 'Machi's so smart!' she thought, beaming. 'She'll probably get us rescued in no time!' Tohru excitedly looked on as Machi hit the send button. But then Machi raised her phone and silently snapped a picture of their surroundings and sent that too. Tohru was awestruck. 'What a great idea!' Machi raised her phone toward the kidnappers heads and snapped another picture. Quickly, while the kidnapper's beady little eyes were temporarily blinded by the bright flash (which Machi had intentionally set), Machi sent that too.

**"You ROCKHEAD!" **The kidnapper holding Tohru roared.

"You let her send a cry for help on her phone **AND** take a picture of us!" Tohru cringed as she wished she could put her hands over her ears, but they were pinned to her sides.

The kidnapper holding Machi glared at Machi and ripped her phone from her hands. He threw it to the ground, and it landed on the cracked cement with a loud CRUNCH. He then turned to Machi, a look of fury on his face. He raised his hand, and brought his fist down _HARD_ on Machi's head.

As dark spots obscured her vision, Machi hoped desperately that she had done the right thing.

Kyo stepped out of the bathroom, a towel on his head, and a bottle of milk in his hands. The rat was leaning on the sink on the island in the kitchen, drinking coffee. It still blew Kyo's mind that Tohru and Machi had convinced Yuki and Kyo to live under the same roof with their fiancées.

"Where's the girls?" Kyo asked, taking a swig from his milk bottle.

"They went wedding dress shopping. The big day is less than a month from now, y'know." Yuki reminded him.

Kyo glared at Yuki.

"Of course I remember my own wedding, rat."

Ignoring him, Yuki took another sip from his coffee mug.

"Do you want to see a picture of them in the wedding dresses they picked out?" Yuki offered, waving his cell phone in the air.

Kyo shrugged.

"Maybe later. I'd rather Tohru show it to me."

Suddenly, Yuki's phone gave a loud vibrating sound. Yuki flipped open his phone.

"Oh, it's Machi," he said with a small smile.

He hit **OPEN TEXT **and began to read. Kyo ambled on over to the living room, and plopped down on the couch, ready for some TV. He couldn't care less what lovey dovey thing Machi had to say to his cousin.

CRASH!

Kyo swiveled his head around to face the kitchen.

"OK rat, what did you break now?" Kyo moaned, lazily pulling myself off the couch and striding over to the kitchen.

He peeped his head through the empty doorway. The sight that greeted him startled and unsettled him. Yuki's mug of coffee lay on the floor with a giant crack, coffee blemishing the cream tiled floor. Yuki was holding his cell phone in his other hand, and his hands were pale and trembling fiercely.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked, hurrying over to my cousin. Sure, Yuki was a rat, and always would be, but he was, oddly enough, Kyo's favorite relative, because he didn't have serious issues (like Yuki's brother, or Ritsu) and Kyo had some pretty great memories of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

Yuki seemed as if he had been knocked paralyzed. He was staring straight at his cell phone, a look of terror frozen on his face, his body trembling slightly, and his hand still frozen with his phone in front of his face.

_'Maybe Machi dumped him.' _Kyo thought, trying desperately to think of a reason the ever-cool rat was acting like he had just learned the apocalypse was tomorrow. It occurred to Kyo that he should probably read the text. Huh. Machi had sent him THREE texts.

I read the first text:**Yuki, Tohru and I have been kidnapped. I'm sending you this message while the kidnappers are distracted. If something happens to us, I love you, and Tohru feels the same for Kyo. Tell my brother I love him, even if he is totally annoying, and we fight often. Please help us.**

Kyo's eyes went wide, and he almost dropped the rat's phone. His wonderfully sweet and innocent Tohru...KIDNAPPED? The cat couldn't believe it. He felt himself falling prey to his swirling emotions, but struggled to stay alert. Yuki probably was having a harder time because he cared so deeply for both Tohru and Machi. After a minute or so, Kyo won the battle against the depression and shock that threatened to overwhelm him, as it had Yuki, and he jolted upward. He gently laid Yuki's phone on the counter and grabbed Yuki firmly by the shoulders.

"WAKE UP!" Kyo Sohma screamed, shaking Yuki's shoulders vigorously.

His deep purple eyes suddenly became less cloudy, and his pupils focused on Kyo.

"Oh, good you're awake," Kyo said.

Yuki shook his head, as if trying to clear the fog.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. "The last thing I remember is..." Yuki's eyes widened.

"The girls! They've been kidnapped!" Yuki cried.

"Yes. I know. Now calm down so we can figure out a plan!" Kyo hissed.

Yuki glared at Kyo, but picked his orange phone off of the counter.

"Let's see if we can gather any clues from what Machi sent me," Yuki advised.

Kyo nodded, and peeped over his cousin's shoulder, as they both reread the text.

"Machi didn't tell us _where _they were when it happened," Kyo grumbled in frustration.

"Hold on. Machi sent me 2 other texts. Let's look at them," Yuki reminded Kyo, opening up the next one.

It was a picture of a broken and abandoned street, with wine, beer, and soda bottles strewn across the sidewalks. There were rusty shops loosely boarded up with rusting nails, and everything seemed dark, gray, and depressing.

"Why were they _there_? I thought they went shopping for dresses!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Good question," Yuki murmured. "Let's look at the next one."

The next picture gave the boys a lot to think about. There were two huge, muscular men, clad in black sweatshirts and jeans. Their mouths were open in the middle of a cry of shock, and their eyes glowed red from the flash of the camera. Kyo suddenly roared.

"What? What's wrong!?" Yuki cried, alarmed.

"How DARE they! Just look at her!" Kyo howled. "Just look at my Tohru!"

Kyo pointed at the screen. At the right hand bottom of the screen, in the second kidnappers arms, was Tohru. Only her face was visible, but it was enough to get a good sense of how she felt. Her face was paler than normal, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. The fear shining in her eyes was obvious, but if you looked just a little closer, you could see a glimmer of hope.


	2. Telling Kakeru

**Kyo: YOU GOT MY FIANCÉE KIDNAPPED!**

**Yuki: How could you, Kim?!**

**Me: GOODNESS boys! Calm down! They'll be alright! Well, as soon as I finish thinking about _who _their kidnappers are, who will help, and where the girls are being taken. _  
><em>**

**Machi: YOU LET ME BE KIDNAPPED, YET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO DID IT, ARE WHAT THEIR MOTIVE WAS?!**

**Me: Yes. What of it? :)**

**Machi: -_-**

**Tohru: Kim does not own Fruits Basket. *smiles***

**Me: *hugs Tohru***

**Kyo: *glares***

**Me: Protective, much?**

* * *

><p>"So...what are we going to do about the %# &amp;$s who kidnapped our fiancées?" Kyo growled, nodding his head towards Yuki's cell phone.<p>

Yuki's eyes turned dark, and his lips formed a malicious smile. [like black Yuki in book 21]

"I say we give 'em what they deserve," he snickered

Kyo's lips curled back into a snarl.

"I like the sound of that."

*knock knock knock* Yuki and Kyo perked up as they heard three gentle knocks on their door. "'Scuse me? Chi-chan? Tohru-chan?" Komaki's voice wafted into the kitchen. Yuki ran to open the door,

"Ah, hello." Yuki greeted Komaki, as he let her into the house.

"Hello Sohma-kun! Are the girls back yet?" Komaki inquired with a smile.

Yuki's smile immediately flipped into a tight line.

"Ah, I'm sorry. They are not here as of the moment," Yuki replied.

"Ah? Where are they?" Komaki asked nervously, detecting Yuki's uneasiness. "Kidnapped." Kyo blatantly stated.

"E-e-ehhhhh?!" Komaki shrieked. "Ah-ah-ah, this is terrible! How did it happen?! No wait, Kakeru needs to know about this, it IS his sister, oh my, I should go get him, oh, uh, excuse me Sohma-kun, I uh, I'll be right back, but, uh, I'll be back as soon as I, or we, I guess, but anyway, I'll go as fast as I can, good day!" Komaki stuttered as she backed out the door. Yuki and Kyo stared at her retreating back until it was out of sight.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>"K-k-ka-ker-kaker-Kakeru!" Komaki panted, as she slammed the door behind her.<p>

"Unh? What happened? I thought you just went to Yun-Yun's house. Why were you running?" Kakeru asked, turning around to face her from his sitting position on the couch.

"Chi-chan! And Tohru-chan! They..they're gone!" Komaki cried.

Kakeru frowned.

"Gone?" he repeated as he lowered his manga to the armrest. "As in, wedding dress shopping? Cause Yun-Yun already told me about that."

"No, no!" a flustered Komaki exclaimed. "I mean GONE!"

Kakeru paled.

"As in...dead?" He whispered.

"No, no! GONE!" Komaki repeated.

"Then what?" Kakeru asked, exasperated.

"Kidnapped!"


End file.
